Hyotei's Fridge
by Crossroader32
Summary: Hyotei manages to lock themselves in a broken fridge. Well all they do is play would-you-rather and pick on Atobe. At least it's not a sadist's store room. Part 3 of the Trapped! Mini-series.


**A/N: Because Hyotei doesn't have anyone to lock them in someplace I just made them a bit stupid.**

**Hyotei's Fridge **

"I'm so cold!" Gakuto cried out for the eighteenth time.

Atobe managed a scoff, "How can you be cold? This fridge is _broken_."

Gakuto started jumping a bit trying to warm himself before replying, "Just because it's broken doesn't mean it's not still chilly!"

Now you may be wondering why the Hyotei tennis regulars were in a fridge. Well it started a little like this. . .

.~.~.~.

"Atobe!" Sakaki called the arrogant captain over.

"What is so important that you had to call Ore-sama from practice?" Atobe demanded.

Sakaki rolled his eyes, "The fridge is broken and the school doesn't trust anyone but you to look at it. Not that I know why, it's a _fridge_."

Atobe huffed before turning to the practicing tennis club, "Regulars come with me everyone else keep drilling!"

After Kabaji, Shishido and Choutarou were the first to arrive. "What the heck do you need us for Atobe?" Shishido asked, rather annoyed at being pulled from practice to help _Atobe_ of all people.

"Ore-sama is apparently needed to inspect the fridge. Don't ask why, Ore-sama doesn't know." Atobe said, flipping his hair in an effort to remain dignified like he _hadn't_ just said they were inspecting a fridge.

By that time the remaining regulars had made their way over and were filled in much to their surprise. They were _tennis players_ after all _not_ mechanics. So after getting over their initial confusion they made their way over to the empty kitchen.

Unlocking the door Atobe handed who he _thought_ was Oshitari before pushing the heavy metal door open and walking inside the others following.

"This fridge is obviously broken, the temperature is much higher than it should be, there inspection done let's get back to practice," Shishido said walking over to the door and pulling on the handle, "Eh? It's not opening! Atobe where's the key?"

Frowning Atobe answered, "I don't have the key I gave it to Oshitari."

Oshitari blinked behind his glasses, "Atobe, you never gave me a key." At this the other regulars exchanged looks thinking the exact same thing, "_Well shoot._"

.~.~.~.

And that brings us to our current time with a cold Gakuto and an irritated Atobe. Completely fed up with waiting Atobe declared, "Kabaji! Break down the door!" and ended with a snap of the fingers.

Oshitari looked at Atobe like he had lost it, which he probably did, "That door is made of metal, Kabaji wouldn't be able to break it down. We're going to be stuck in here until someone decides to look for us."

"Well it's so boring in here we have nothing to do!" Gakuto whined bouncing up and down.

"Let's play 'Would you rather' than," Oshitari suggested looking rather bored himself.

"Sure we'll play," Choutarou said, "right Shishido-san?"

Tugging at his cap Shishido muttered a, "Fine." Before joining the circle made of, Oshitari, Gakuto, Hiyoshi (who wanted to gekokujyo the senpai), Atobe, and Jirou who was actually awake for once.

"So who's first?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Oooh! Me first! Me first!" Jirou volunteered energetically. "Uh, let's see here. I know! Atobe would you rather be poor or terrible at tennis?"

If Atobe was drinking anything at that moment he would've spat it out, "W-what?!" he spluttered, "How can you ask something like that to Ore-sama?"

Oshitari and Shishido were looking quite amused at the sight of their flustered buchou. Sniggering Shishido decided to poke some fun at the egoistical captain. "Oi Atobe, think you could live with yourself if that _did_ happen? Think of what Seigaku and Rikkai would think of you!" at this the capped regular burst out laughing at the mental picture he had.

"Quiet Shishido!" Atobe snapped, "I'm still captain here and can kick you off the team." Shishido promptly shut up at that. "Anyway Ore-sama would much rather still be good at tennis. I can keep my pride, still be rich by playing tennis, _and_ be able to be captain."

Jirou nodded in thought, "Yeah! That makes sense!"

"Ore-sama's turn now. Shishido since you seem to like this so much you're next," Atobe said turning his head toward the stiff looking Shishido. "Would you rather be kicked off the team or lose Ootori as a friend and doubles partner?"

"You can't expect me to choose between that!" Shishido exclaimed glancing at a somewhat sad looking Choutarou.

"It's okay Shishido-san," Choutarou said softly looking down at his feet, eyes watering. "Keep your spot."

Shishido's eyes softened and then he turned back to Atobe glaring, "Now look what you did! I would choose Choutarou of course! He helped me back on the first time as well!"

"Yes Atobe," Oshitari snickered, "you made Ootori cry. What a bad buchou."

Hiyoshi shook his head in disappointment, "What a bad senpai. He deserves gekokujyo."

"I know right! Atobe you certainly aren't being a good role-model," Gakuto said still bouncing around.

Atobe sent the four an icy glare that Gakuto swore made the temperature lower, "Since when did this become "Pick on Ore-sama Day"?"

Oshitari chuckled a bit, "Probably when you lost the key to get us out of here."

Scoffing Atobe waved him off, "Ore-sama did no such thing. I gave you the key and _you_ lost it."

"I already told you; you never gave me the key Atobe," Oshitari said.

"You didn't give any of us the key," Gakuto pointed out, "You probably thought you did but just dropped it on the floor."

"One thing before this conversation is over," Atobe crossed his arms, "When we get out of here this _never_ happened. If anyone speaks of this again, I'm letting Fuji of Seigaku and Yukimura of Rikkai set up our next team bonding session."

At the sound of the two sadists' names the Hyotei regulars shut up and began occupying themselves with whatever they could.

Atobe smirked to himself in triumph, he really needed to find himself a sadist to keep them in line.

**A/N: And finish! Wow third one. This one isn't as cracky but don't worry, a continuation of the 'Would you rather' game will come soon enough.**


End file.
